Episode 78
Nur du allein, Sango ist die 78. Episode des Inu Yasha Anime. Handlung Auf der Suche nach weiteren Juwelensplittern werden Inu Yasha und seine Freunde von dem noch jungen Schlossherren Kuranosuke Takeda auf sein Schloss eingeladen. Er bietet ihnen eine exorbitante Summe, wenn sie ihm helfen, sein Schloss von einem Bärendämon zu befreien. Auf dem Schloss angekommen, bittet Kuranosuke Sango, seine Frau zu werden. Um eine Hochzeit zu verhindern, versucht Kagome Miroku dazu zu bringen, mit Sango zu reden und ihr seine heimliche Liebe zu gestehen. Sango erklärt Kuranosuke, dass sie erst ihrer Bestimmung folgen muss, bevor sie sich niederlassen kann und lehnt den Antrag ab. Als es zum Kampf mit dem Dämonen kommt, merken sie, dass sie den Bären vor sechs Jahren schon einmal bezwungen hatten, er aber nicht richtig bestattet wurde. Detaillierte Handlung Auf einem Schloss wütet ein Bärendämon. Die Krieger erwarten ihn schon, doch ihre Waffen sind nutzlos und der Dämon zerstört vieles. Der Anführer der Krieger befiehlt daher, nach einer bestimmten Person zur Hilfe Ausschau zu halten. Die Gruppe um Inu Yasha läuft indessen durch den Regen. Kagome hat einen Schirm gegen den Regen und die anderen Strohhüte, nur Inu Yasha weigert sich. Während sie sich noch darüber unterhalten, wie nützlich ein Schirm sein kann, kommt auf einmal eine große Menge an Männern, die Sango gegen eine immense Bezahlung bitten, einen Dämon zu vernichten. Geschickt wurden die Männer von dem Schlossherrn, der am Anfang eine Person suchen ließ, Kuranosuke. Sango lehnt ab, weil es zuviel Geld ist, aber da kommt Kuranosuke persönlich und meint, dass er Sango vor langer Zeit schoneinmal gesehen hätte. Sie werden alle auf das Schloss eingeladen. Kuranosuke stellt sich vor und dann erinnert sich Sango, dass sie schon vor langer Zeit einmal auf diesem Schloss war mit den anderen Dämonenjägern. Sie hatten den Dämon vernichtet und Kuranosuke war damals sehr begeistert von Sangos Fertigkeiten. Dann macht Kuranosuke ihr einen Heiratsantrag und meint, dass er schon seit sechs Jahren, wo er Sango das erste Mal sah, Sango zur Frau haben wollte. Sango empfindet indessen gar nichts für Kuranosuke, doch sie will seine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Miroku begrabscht indessen wieder Frauen, sodass Sango verschwindet. Sango trifft dabei auf Kuranosuke. Die restlichen machen Miroku Vorwürfe, dass er so achtlos gegenüber Sango ist. Kagome beschließt, dass sie Miroku dazu anstachelt, Sango von Kuranosuke "zurückzuerobern". Dann verschwindet sie mit Miroku und Shippō bleibt mit Inu Yasha verständnislos zurück. Als Kagome mit Miroku über Sango redet, meint dieser, dass Sango die Entscheidung allein treffen soll. Kagome hält eine Moralpredigt, dass Kuranosuke gegenüber Miroku eindeutig überlegen ist, was Liebesdinge angeht, doch Miroku verschwindet einfach. Inu Yasha und Shippou schlagen sich indessen den Bauch voll. Miroku untersucht die Spuren, die der Dämon hinterlassen hat, als Sango mit Kuranosuke vorbeikommt. Er guckt sie nachdenklich an, als Kagome aus dem Busch springt und ihn zur Rede stellt. Miroku ist sehr erschrocken, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für Sango zu hegen scheint. Diese ist mit Kuranosuke unterwegs und während sie reden, werden sie von Miroku und Kagome belauscht. Kuranosuke indessen versucht, Sango seine Gefühle zu beweisen indem er ihr nochmal erklärt, dass er sie wirklich liebt. Sango meint, dass sie sich geehrt fühlt. Miroku hat genug und verschwindet. Doch nachdem er weg ist, sagt Sango, dass sie Kuranosuke nicht heiraten kann, schon deshalb, weil die Sache mit ihrer Familie, vor allem Kohaku, noch nicht vorbei ist. Sango versucht, Kuranosuke klarzumachen, dass aus ihnen nichts wird, doch Kuranosuke meint, dass er immer auf Sango warten wird und ihr helfen will, damit sie schneller zu ihm zurückkehren kann. Kagome fragt Miroku, ob es ihm denn egal ist, aber der meint, dass Sango vielleicht glücklicher wäre, da sie nicht mehr gegen Naraku kämpfen müsste und eine Familie gründen könnte. Abends gehen Sango und Miroku vor der Hütte aneinander vorbei und es sieht so aus, als wolle keiner den anderen ansprechen. Dann jedoch sagt Miroku, dass er Sango viel Glück wünscht. Nähere Ausführungen werden jedoch durch das Auftreten des Dämons zunichte gemacht und alle ziehen los um zu kämpfen. Inu Yasha will gegen ihn vorgehen, doch dann kommt Sango und sie tritt so bestimmt auf, dass Inu Yasha sich zurückzieht. Sie kämpft mit einer Leidenschaft, dass es kein Lebewesen der Welt mit ihr aufnehmen könnte. Kagome fragt Miroku, ob er was gesagt hat, aber er verneint das. Schließlich sieht es aus, als würde der Hiraikotsu den Dämon vernichtet haben, doch er steht wieder auf und will sie schlagen. Miroku rettet sie und wird selber verletzt. Kuranosuke ist erleichtert. Miroku erklärt, dass der Dämon nur ein Geist ist und als solcher weder von Sango, noch von Inu Yasha vernichtet werden kann. Mirokus Sutras machen jedoch kurzen Prozess. Nun wollen sie wissen, woher der Geist kam und finden ein Bärenfell in einem Schuppen; das Fell ebendes Bären, der von Sango vor 6 Jahren vernichtet wurde. Er wurde nicht ordnungsgemäß begraben. Da eine Finanzkrise herrschte, wollte man den Bären zum Marktobjekt machen, also konnte der Geist wiederkehren. Sango verabschiedet sich nun von Kuranosuke. Dieser weiß nun, dass Sango Gefühle für Miroku hegt und schickt sie zu ihren Freunden. Doch in Wahrheit denkt er, dass er Sango sicher irgendwann erobern wird. Es regnet immer noch und Miroku hat keinen Regenhut mehr, sodass Sango und Miroku sich einen Regenschirm teilen. Sie sind glücklich zusammen weiterzugehen. Inu Yasha wundert sich, dass die beiden so vertraut sind, doch Kagome erklärt, dass ein Schirm eben vieles kann. Dann jedoch kann Miroku die Finger nicht bei sich lassen und bekommt mal wieder eine geklebt. Soundtracks #Sad Love (ab 1:22) #Title Card Theme #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Exterminator, Sango (ab 2:10) #Swordsmith, Totosai #Sit Down! #Kagome and Inu Yasha II (ab 2:01) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Exterminator, Sango #Beautiful Memories #High-Flying Sango #Air Hole #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Kohaku's Face #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha